The Hero of Will
Description Recruit The Hero Of Will. This quest begins after the Hero befriends Hammer, the Hero of Strength. When the player returns to the Hero's Guild, Theresa says she has located the Hero of Will, a mage and Old Kingdom scholar named Garth. As the Hero approaches Garth's small castle of a home, a Spire Shard appears nears the builing and summons Spire Guards to fight the Hero. The Hero continues to fight their way to the top of the tower, until a scene plays in which an evil-looking character is speaking to Garth. Garth says that he is not afraid of the creature, calling him one of Lucien's "failed experiments." The creature, later introduced as the Commandant, then uses Shock on Garth, knocking him out. The Spire Shard picks them up and disappears. Theresa summons the Hero back to the Guild, where they make further plans. When the Hero arrives back at the Guild, Theresa tells him or her that the only way to the Tattered Spire is to join Lucien's personal army by competing in the Crucible in Westcliff. The Hero arrives and speaks to Mad-Dog, the man who runs the Crucible, and Hammer succeeds in insulting him to the point that he refuses her entry. He also refuses to grant the Hero access until he/she becomes more famous by increasing their renown. Once the Hero achieves high enough renown, they are granted access to the Crucible. However, Hammer and the Hero's dog are forced to remain outside. The Crucible The Crucible is the Fable 2 counterpart of Fable's Arena. The Hero must fight through several rounds of enemies to complete it. Also, if the Hero manages to beat the record time on every level, they will be granted the Chopper, a legendary axe weapon that once belonged to Mad-Dog. After the Hero successfully finishes the Crucible, he or she will have the option of leaving on a ship to the Tattered Spire. Unfortunately, as Theresa warns, the Hero must give up all current quests when they leave. No weapons or dogs are allowed on the ship, so, once again, you are forced to leave your canine friend behind. The Tattered Spire As the Hero arrives at the Tattered Spire, they, along with about a dozen other men and women, are escorted to a large beam of light. There Lucien makes his second appearance to give a speech to all of the new workers. They are told that they will help bring about a perfect world. He also tells them that the throbing sound that resonates from the wall of the Tattered Spire will become familiar to them, as familiar as their own heartbeat. The scene then ends. When the Hero awakens, they finds that they are bald and in the uniform of a Spire Guard. A fellow guard comes to warn them that they must do whatever they are commanded by the Commandant and Lucien. If he or she does not, a collar that was placed around his or her neck will give them a tremendous shock, each individual jolt draining several thousand experience points and every third jolt knocking them unconscious. The Hero's first order is to report to the Commandant's chamber. On the way they see Garth in a prison cell. He doesn't have any Will tattoos, meaning that his Will energy has been cut off. Upon reaching the Commandant, they are put through a series of humiliating tests to see how obedient they are. The scene then cuts to a day several weeks later. The Hero is commanded to relieve a guard of his prison cell duties while he goes on a lunch break. He tells the Hero to make sure that they don't feed the prisoners. If the Hero does attempt to do so, they receives a shock, 30 morality points, and loses a certain amount of experience. If he or she continues to do so, the experience lost will increase until finally the Hero collapses. If the Hero chooses not to feed the prisoners, they will receive 15 bad points every couple of seconds until the guard returns. The game cuts to a time a couple of years later, when the Hero is commanded to report to the Commandant again. This time the Commandant hands the Hero a sword, commanding them to kill a fellow guard, a friend the Hero had met at the docks of the Tattered Spire. The Hero is given the choice to kill his or her friend and receive a large amount of evil points, do nothing and lose experience as the Commandant shocks them, or stike the Commandant and receive good points along with a shock. If the Hero chooses not to kill their friend, they are presented the choice several more times, with each shock robbing them of increasing amount of experience. Either way, the scene ends. The Hero wakes up after another long period of time and is summoned to find a guard who failed to report his status. After searching at the work site, the Hero finds the guard dead. They search the guard to find a sword, a gun, and a health potion. Suddenly, the Hero receives a harsh shock from behind. After a few seconds, the collar around the Hero's neck vanishes. They turn to find Garth without a collar, who says that all these years he was storing up Will energy to destroy both of their collars and kill the guard. He then tells the Hero that they will have to fight their way out, and that as he has used all of his Will power, so the Hero will have to do all of the fighting. Garth and the Hero make their way to the Commandant's chamber, where Garth says there is a way out of the Spire. The Commandant appears with a few guards, and the Hero is forced to dispatch him. After the fight, the experience is channeled to Garth, whose Will tattoos reappear. He leads the Hero to a Cullis Gate that leads to the docks. On the docks, the Hero and the re-powered Garth fight their way through all of the guards, and, with all of the new arrivals of the day, flee the Tattered Spire on a ship. They end up back in Oakfield, where Theresa and the Hero's dog are waiting for them. Theresa says that the dog had been coming back to the docks for the past week, as though he knew that the Hero was returning even before she did. Garth tries to walk past her and leave, but she stops him, saying that if he wants to stop Lucien, he must go with her to the Hero's Guild and see what they have to offer. He agrees, seeing that he doesn't have much of a choice, and he and Theresa disappear, leaving the Hero and his dog on the docks. Conclusion You have finally recruited The Hero Of Will, but at no small price. Ten years have passed in the Spire... And Lucien knows he has a new enemy. Trivia Garth, the Hero of Will, was voiced by Ron Glass. Category:Quests